


Oh, Fuck, a Math Question

by vagueoutlines



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagueoutlines/pseuds/vagueoutlines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Фрэнку нравятся милые вещи, ну, например, этот парень, сидящий перед ним на математике. Тот, кто рисует прекрасные рисунки окровавленных девушек в гротесковой манере и зомби, достойных самого Ромеро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Fuck, a Math Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my99centdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my99centdreams/gifts).
  * A translation of [Oh, Fuck, a Math Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313835) by [my99centdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my99centdreams/pseuds/my99centdreams). 



Осенью Фрэнк думает о дерьмовых ремейках классики (это может быть только _"Техасская Резня Бензопилой"_ , окей?), гитаре Epiphone Les Pauls (а конкретно _белой_ версии, которую он пытался заполучить от мамы месяцами), и как осенью все начинают сдаваться, а к зиме становятся грустными. Фрэнк этого не понимает. Он любит осень, в большинстве из-за того, что его день рождения в октябре, но также и из-за деревьев. Его учителя всегда застают его глядящим окно во время занятий, когда он смотрит на вихрь падающих красных, коричневых и грязно-желтых листьев. Фрэнку нравятся милые вещи, ну, например, этот парень, сидящий перед ним на математике. Тот, что рисует прекрасные рисунки окровавленных девушек в гротесковой манере и зомби, достойных самого Ромеро. И каждый день Фрэнк ждет своего строгого учителя математики, чтобы тот спросил Джерарда, когда этот ублюдок совершенно не обращает внимания на происходящее. И каждый день Джерард, садясь на свое место, сутулится и пытается исчезнуть (Фрэнк понял, что эта система иногда не работает в старшей школе), а Айеро наклоняется вперед и бормочет ответ на вопрос учителя так тихо, чтобы никто, кроме Джерарда, не смог его услышать. Даже если знает, что все, что он говорит, — неверно.

Джерарду никогда не удается полностью расслышать то, что говорит Фрэнк, и наверно, это даже хорошо, потому что Айеро не очень хорош в математике, из-за чего Уэй мямлит что-то типа:

— Уф, там, где _x_ вместо _y_?

Фрэнк знает, что это неправильный ответ, потому что, как он помнит, это они изучали на прошлой неделе, формулы средней точки и расстояния. Их учитель как обычно вздохнет и развернется к другой части класса, а Джерард обернется и посмотрит на Айеро. Не сердито или как-то побеждено ( _"Это потому что он сдается"_ , — шепчет голосок в голове Фрэнка). Затем улыбнется и поблагодарит. Фрэнк как всегда покраснеет, потому что он чертов лузер, который всегда волнуется при контактах один на один. Хотя он не слишком смущается, потому что если он улыбается в ответ, щёки Джерарда также заливаются розовым и он поворачивается обратно так быстро, что Фрэнк удивляется, как тот еще не сломал позвоночник.

***

Зимой Фрэнк думает о том, как много денег он может заработать, если будет чистить дороги за пять баксов (и будет ли пневмония стоить этих денег), как заставить Хэмбона подвести его до шоу, когда вокруг всего этого чертового места сплошной гололед, а также любит ли Джерард Black Flag. Фрэнк думает, что этому факту есть огромное количество доказательств: Джерард носит черное, всё черное, пьет дохуя черного кофе (на самом деле он даже рисует комиксы из кофе, когда он устает бороться со всем этим дерьмом), почему бы ему тоже не любить Black Flag? Иногда Фрэнк сидит здесь, кусая свой язык, пока не почувствует привкус крови во рту, чтобы остановить себя от произнесения чего-то тупого типа: "Привет, я тот, кто всегда дает тебе неверные ответы и заставляет тебя краснеть, по сути, мы не особо знаем друг друга, но, ох, ты похож на все самое красивое одновременно". Это значит, что когда-то он хотел так сказать ему. Ему, Джерарду, со сколотым черным лаком на ногтях, жирными черными волосами и зелеными глазами, Фрэнк хотел всего такого Джерарда.

Фрэнк проводит лучшую часть двух недель, выкашливая свое левое легкое, пытаясь сохранить в желудке томатный суп и тосты, которыми его кормит мама в комнате, закрытой на карантин до тех пор, пока ему не станет лучше. Метели в этом году начались рано, поэтому Фрэнк опирается на несколько подушек позади него, достает фонарик и несколько батареек, и садится читать все книги, которые, как он думал, даже не возьмет в руки. Он читает романы Стивена Кинга до тех пор, пока ему не становится трудно засыпать по ночам, и мама устает слушать, как он кидает надувной мяч с одной стороны комнаты в другую. Тогда она приходит с новыми книгами для Фрэнка. Первая, которую он выбрал, — это _"Над пропастью во ржи"_ и Фрэнк влюбился в эту книгу прямо здесь и сейчас. Когда он вышел в школу после болезни, Айеро взял ее с собой, чтобы перечитать.

— О, дерьмо, чувак, — слышит Фрэнк, когда он почти перевернул страницу; он полагает, что это какая-то школьная фигня, и игнорирует до тех пор, пока не слышит: — Я, блять, обожаю это книгу.

Что-то в голове Фрэнка щелкает. Когда он видит, кто с ним говорит, он глотает слюну, которая еще осталась в его пиздецки сухом (скорее всего от волнения) рту, в то время как голос в голове кричит на него: "не испорти все к хуям".

— Я тоже! Мама дала мне ее, когда я болел. Я уже дважды ее прочитал, но все равно не могу ею насытиться.

Джерард с энтузиазмом кивает и широко улыбается.

— Холден говорит все, как есть, чувак. Кстати, мне было интересно, где ты; как сильно ты болел?

 _Ох_. Джерард _интересовался_ его самочувствием. Фрэнку нужно было привыкнуть к этому.

— Ух, что-то вроде предупреждающих этапов зомби-вируса. Это было довольно плохо.

Джерард одаривает его сочувствующим взглядом, перед тем засмеяться, очень весело и громко засмеяться, и Фрэнк начинает хихикать в ответ.

— Я рад, что ты не зомби, Фрэнк. Мне нужна всякая помощь в этом клоповнике.

— Да… Правда я не думаю, что много помогаю с тем, что каждый раз даю тебе неправильные ответы, — Фрэнк ёрзает со своей книгой в руках и благодарит всякие неземные силы за то, что его учитель опаздывает.

Джерард легонько взмахнул рукой в ответ, как будто отвергая саму мысль того, что Фрэнк дает неправильные ответы, и Фрэнк не выдерживает.

— Ты любишь Black Flag? Джерард смотрит на него в течение нескольких секунд, перед тем как улыбнутся еще большей улыбкой. — Люблю ли я, блять, Black Flag? — иронизирует он. — Я, блять, _обожаю_ их.

***

Весной Фрэнк думает о красных следах от одежды на тазовых костях Джерарда, когда он стягивает свои джинсы, и о том, как он хочет своим языков проследить по этим вмятинам; как убедить Джерарда, что заляпанные простыни должны быть _немедленно_ выстираны, а так же где найти тот уголь, о котором Джерард уже все уши прожужжал последние два месяца, что хочет его на день рождения. Фрэнк правда не знает, когда все это произошло, он думает, это было где-то между обменом комиксами и просмотром повторных показов “Рассвета Мертвецов”. Или, может быть, это было, когда Джерард сказал: «Из-за тебя я чувствую себя таким счастливым, Фрэнки, ну, вот и все». И сердце Фрэнка разбухло до размера это-мой-блять-парень-я-должен-быть-ревнив. Фрэнк прижимает Джерарда к стене за пределами класса и целует его. Действительно медленно, глубоко и _жадно_ целует. Он может учуять вкус сигарет Newports и кофе, на которое Джерард подкупил своего учителя по искусству — он должен был покупать его каждый день — и еще чего-нибудь сладкого и такого отчетливо _Джерардовского_.

Губы Джерарда мягкие, и он продолжает выпускать эти маленькие хриплые вздохи в рот Фрэнка, и они похожи на звуки, которые издает Фрэнк, но и полностью отличаются в том, что вздохи Джерарда сводили с ума Фрэнка; Айеро _нуждался_ в этом.

— О, — выдохнул Джерард, когда Фрэнк наконец-то отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть такого необходимого им сейчас воздуха.

— Сегодня вечером шоу, — Фрэнк опустил свои руки на бедра Джерарда, он в самом деле любил его бёдра, любил то, насколько они мягкие. — Хочешь пойти?

— Конечно. Майки рассказал мне об этом пару дней назад; я пообещал, что довезу его.

— Круто, — и это, потому что Майки — один из самых крутых чуваков, которых Фрэнк знает… Однажды он выяснил секрет расшифровки этих его _не-_ выражений лица и сложных движений бровями. — Ты сделал домашку?

Джерард покраснел и потянул Фрэнка в класс из-за прозвеневшего звонка.

— Нет, знаешь. Я был… занят.

Фрэнк фыркает:

— Был занят чем? Рисованием меня?

Джерард покраснел самым темным оттенком красного, который вообще только существует, и торопливо сел лицом к передней части комнаты.

Фрэнк, конечно же, рассмеялся:

— Боже мой! Ты рисовал меня! Я был голый?

— _Фрэнк!_ – зашипел Джерард, повернувшись лишь наполовину. У него было одно странное правило, в котором Фрэнку не разрешается упоминать ничего с сексом связанное во время учебы. У Фрэнка же было правило, в котором он не следовал ни одному правилу Джерарда, потому что большинство из них – фигня с самого начала.

— Ты рисовал меня на диване, как в _"Титанике"_? Ты разрушил мой шанс иметь свою собственную сцену из _"Титаника"_ , Джерард? — Фрэнк изобразил притворную грусть, усмехаясь, на что Джерард всегда попадался, как на удочку, и этот раз не был исключением.

— Нет, — шепнул он, — я не делал этого. Фрэнк, ты можешь прийти и мы... _ох_ , ты _говнюк_.

Фрэнк наклоняется вперед и оставляет поцелуй на задней стороне шеи Джерарда, перед тем как оторвать кусочек бумажки из его тетради.

_**«Ты абсолютно точно меня любишь»** _

— Да, — Джерард поворачивается, громко вздыхает, и подмигивает, на самом деле развратно, а затем улыбается, показывая свои маленькие зубки во весь рот. — _Я абсолютно точно люблю тебя_.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы можете найти мой перевод [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3989680)


End file.
